Impossible
by Sparkles66
Summary: Flinx one-shot "I thought we were naming things that were impossible."-Jinx has self doubt but Wally's there to help her through it.


There were a lot of things that made Jinx stand out from others around her, that made her different. She was a powerful sorceress for one, with the ability to send hexes at her enemies. She was also a talented gymnast. She could flip, twirl, and turn to name a few. Not to mention her hand to hand fighting abilities. She was at one time a villain, the top of her class at Hive Academy and feared by many, and now she turned her life around and proudly calls herself an Honorary Titan.

There are other things that set her apart as well, more noticeable aspects. Her skin has a grey pallor to it, but so do Raven and Argent. Her pink hair stands out in a crowd, as does Kole's. Her eyes, however, are unique only to her with their cat eye shape and vivid pink color. Put it all together and that makes Jinx very different indeed.

This combination of features is the reason Jinx currently stood staring into the bathroom mirror of the apartment she shared with her super hero boyfriend, fellow Honorary Titan, Kid Flash, known to a select few as Wally West.

Pink cat eyes stared intently into their reflection before glancing just above at her lack of eyebrows. A sigh escaped from Jinx's lips as she moved her gaze from her eyes to her skin tone and frowned at what she saw.

The sorceress examined a strand of hair that had fallen in her face that she had left to hang freely down her shoulders. Jinx gave another defeated sigh before releasing the hair she had previously held between her fingers and casting her gaze to the ground.

"I'm ugly." These two words were said in an utterly defeated tone that not many had ever heard come from the pinkette.

What said pinkette did not realize though was that her boyfriend had arrived back from his patrol of the city only moments ago. She had been so absorbed in what she saw in the mirror she failed to hear him call out to her, something else that was very odd for her as she was always highly aware of her surroundings. More so Kid Flash had happened to be walking passed the bathroom in his search for her just as the statement had left her mouth.

Without missing a beat Wally made his presence known with a statement of his own.

"I'm Pregnant."

Jinx whipped around to face the red head, who some might say was giving her a rather admiring look but she did not take the time to read into it. She was both shocked and confused. Shocked that he was suddenly behind and she had had no idea and confused over what he had just said. She surely could not have heard him right.

"What?" She asked eyeing him cautiously as his lips turned up into a smile as he stepped up to her.

"I thought we were stating things that were impossible?" He questioned her in mock confusion as he pulled her into his arms. She didn't wrap her own arms around him but Jinx did lean her head against his chest as he held her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Wally-" she mumbled into his chest before he stopped her by gently taking her chin and turning her head up so he could look into her eyes. The same eyes that she detested but he adored.

"You're beautiful." His tone left no room for argument, not that that had ever stopped Jinx before.

"Don't lie to make me feel better Wally. I'm ugly, it's not a new concept." She said pulling away slightly but still wrapped up in his arms.

"It's not a lie Jinxie. You just don't see yourself the way I do." He turned her to face the mirror again with his hands on her shoulders. "What do you see?" he asked her

"Weird grey skin, obnoxious pink hair, and creepy pink cat eyes. And above all else I'm bad luck." She said miserably.

Wally frowned at her downcast reflection in the mirror. He should have known that was the root of her self-doubt. He would be lying if he said he understood why she was so convinced that he was bad luck but also knew it was something she had to explain to him in her own way and in her own time, so he wouldn't push her belief of it but he would be sure she knew his own opinion on the subject.

Hands still holding her he spoke again. "Now let me tell you what I see. I see a gorgeous girl I'm lucky enough to call my girlfriend. I happen to love your skin, hair, _and_ eyes. I see a girl who realized she could do better in life and completely turned her world around to become a hero. I see a girl who doesn't let anyone mess with her. I see the girl I love more than anything, and she is the most beautiful, amazing, incredible girl I have ever met in my life and the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Why?" Jinx asked, suddenly turning to look at him once again instead of his reflection.

Wally scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why me? Why did you take an interest in me in the first place, why did you keep coming back, why were you so dead set on converting me?" There was a pause before her final question. "Why am I so special?"

Wally looked at her without speaking for several long moments where neither made a sound. Just as Jinx was about to turn her head down and break the eye contact she hadn't realized had started Wally spoke.

"Because I thought you could do better. I didn't think you were happy and whether you would have admitted it at the time or not I don't think you thought you were happy either. I took an interest in the first place because you intrigued me, even more so when I looked in your eyes." Seeing her withdrawing again Kid Flash quickly continued his thought. "Not because of what they look like but because of what I saw in them. Those losers you used to work with all had this twisted joy from what they were doing but your eyes said otherwise. I kept coming back because I thought- I _knew_ \- you could do better, that you wanted to do better. I was so dead set on converting you because I wanted you to see that you're not just bad luck. That may be where your powers come from but they do not define you."

Jinx had yet to say or do anything other than watch her boyfriend with slight disbelief in her pink cat eyes.

"And your last question, why are you so special? You're special because your you. Everything about you, your eyes, your hair, your powers, your personality, your beliefs, it all makes you who you are and I happen to think it makes you special. I'd do anything for you Lucky, you have to believe that." He finished but neither looked away.

Jinx took a minute to process everything he had just said. When it finally registered in her head she started tearing up. Of course, Kid Flash didn't know why she was crying and started to panic.

"Hey Jinx, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry." The worry and concern and love she could hear in his voice just made the tears fall harder as she threw herself at him. If he was surprised by her actions he didn't let it show as her immediately wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

Jinx pressed her face into his chest and said something that he couldn't make out. "What?" he asked gently.

She pulled her head up to look at him but didn't move her arms. "I love you."

Kid Flash smiled like a goofball when he heard this. "I love you too." He bent his head down and kissed her forehead.

Jinx smiled at Wally before putting her arms around his neck and leaning up on her toes to kiss his lips. They stood there, only reluctantly breaking apart when they needed to breathe.

"Thank you." She said to him as she stood back from him before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room where they sat together on the couch, his arm going around her waist as she leant into him.

"For what?"

"Believing in me."


End file.
